Another Eleventh
by Akari Stella
Summary: Akato Sawada is living his life like a normal teen, except he's far from normal. He's actually the oldest son of Tsunayoshi Sawada, boss of the Vongola Famgilia, and Akato is next. However, someone wants to stop that from happening and crush the Vongola for good. Now what will Akato do about the mysterious family out to get him? And how will he deal with fall in love with an idol?
1. The Beginning

**Alright…. I have been playing the RPG Misao 3, where you play as Male Aki(to). There I got this amazing idea~! This is a cannon from my other KHR fanfiction about Akari Sawada, Eleventh's Story. Sorry if some of the stuff is confusing!**

 **I always wanted to be a boy, let's see if I can pull it off! REVIEW! KHR does not belong to me~!**

* * *

 **The Other Eleventh**

 **Target 1: The Beginning**

* * *

 **"Hey! You're going to play with me right?"** A girl's voice rang, making the boy open his eyes to see that he was floating in darkness. **"What's your name?"**

"Huh?" The boy asked as he looked into the darkness. He turned his body to see who was speaking, but found it hard since it was too dark. Yet he found it strange that his body was glowing. "Where am I? Who's there?"

 **"Here!"** The voice giggled. **"Tell me your name first!"**

The boy blinked again as he blushed. "I'm…"

* * *

" _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_ **"**

The boy jumped up when he heard his alarm on his phone. He went to grab it and turned it off. He looked at the time and saw that it had a text on the screen.

It read:

 _"Hey, Dame-Akato. Remember about the meeting with Tsuna and the others after school. I'll give more torture if you're late. Your weapon came in today. Also, no training today. Chaos, Reborn."_

"Man… That man is my tutor…" The brunette sighed as he went to the bathroom to shower.

This is Akato Sawada. He lives in a mansion with his parents, mostly because of his father who is the boss of this mansion. You see, Akato's father is the one and only Vongola Decimo, boss of the Vongola family, Tsunayoshi Sawada. His mother, Kyoko, was just a housewife that looked after his younger siblings.

When the boy got out of the shower, he dried himself and put on his school uniform. It consisted of a white button up with tan pants. He had on his brown school shoes and an orange tie around his neck. He rolled up his sleeve that revealed a black and white beaded bracelet on his wrist. He never took that bracelet off because someone precious gave it to him.

He dried his chocolate brown hair and glared at it with his brown eyes, watching the hair stick up from his head. He really did hate that he resembled his father a lot, but it was something he couldn't help.

The brunette exited the restroom and grabbed his bag, heading towards the door. He was starving and he had about an hour until school started, so he decided to eat breakfast at the mansion.

He reached the kitchen to meet the kitchen staff. They all showed him respect as he grabbed his tray of food and sat in the dining hall. He ate in silence, knowing many of his friends and family had left to do other things or they weren't awake yet.

"It's too quiet here…" Akato said as he ate the oatmeal that was prepared for him. "I don't like it…"

" **Well, you are alone."**

Akato looked up to see a girl with short raven black hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore an outfit similar to his except she had a skirt with black thigh tights under. She regarded him with a carefree grin.

"Saki." Akato smiled at her. "I thought you had morning practice."

The raven-haired girl named, Saki, shrugged. "I had to come back for my shoes. Apparently I can't use any type of shoe for basketball. I have to have high-tops. I seriously hate that loser coach of mine."

Saki Yamamoto, daughter of Takashi Yamamoto and was the most popular girl with sports. She did everything in sports, but she was amazing at softball. Although all of these sports didn't hide the fact that she was badass with a long sword. Her father had been teaching her before she could walk. She, like her father, was chill with anything, but got mad whenever she couldn't go her own flow.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh that his friend's comment. "He's teaching you very well. Be respectful." He warned her with a soft smile.

"I know!" Saki waved as she started to walk towards the door. "Later, Boss! See you at school!"

Akato's smile didn't fade until he was sure he was all alone. After he ate his breakfast, Akato walked towards the gardens. The boy was admiring the beautiful flowers when he saw a couple of children.

"Axel! Lexa! Ako!" Akato waved at the three kids in the flower beds. The two girls were making flower crowns and the boy was just sitting there with them.

The girl with light orange hair was the first to see Akato. She got up with her flower crown and raced towards the boy. "Akato-nii!"

The brunette caught the small girl when she jumped into his arms. "Lexa, be careful. You could have fallen."

The girl smiled at her brother and shook her head. "Nope! Akato-nii was there to catch Lexa!"

The other two children came to the two siblings, hugged the brunette. "Woah!" Akato laughed. "Axel! Ako! I'm gonna fall!"

The only boy, Axel, resembled Lexa, signaling that he was her twin brother, just laughed at his older brother. "Why not? Akato-nii will fall!"

Ako, the youngest of them all, smiled as her green eyes shined with an innocent evil. "Grab his leg, Axel!" She grabbed onto one of Akato's leg as the twin boy did the same with the other leg.

"Hey!" Akato yelled as he struggled to keep balance. In the end, gravity won and pulled the four onto the flower bed, killing and smashing the innocent flowers. Akato, the one who landed on the ground first and taking most of the fall, groaned in pain. "Oww…"

The three children hugged the teen as they stared at him with puppy-dog eyes, signaling that they were trying to get out of trouble by acting cute. "We're sorry, Akato-nii." They said together.

The brunette simply sighed as they hopped off of him. "You three are so troublesome…" He smiled as Lexa put her flower crown on her older brother's head.

Lexa is six years old and she was the oldest twin. She had short hair that reached under her chin and she always had a headband in it. Her eyes resembled Akato's and she knew very well on how to use them. Her personality resembles a shy princess that knows her manners.

Her twin brother, Axel, looked just like her except his hair was as short as Akato's. He was the youngest out of the three and he was her opposite. He was loud and outgoing, something his older siblings did not possess.

Ako was just like Axel, except younger by a year. She had long black hair that was in two braids. She was just like her father when he was young.

" **Oh man. You look pathetic, Class Prez."**

The four on the ground looked up to see two dark brunettes that looked similar. "Raph! Yuzen!" Akato recognized the tallest one and smiled.

Raph was the same age as Akato and had dark brown hair with emerald green eyes. He had long dark brown hair that was in a natural messy hairstyle that made him look like a rebel. He wore the exact same uniform as Akato except he had a red tie and some piercings. Raph was a delinquent and was a smart one at that. His parents are Hayato and Haru Gokudera and he inherited his father's looks but his mother's hair color. He was really famous with the girls in Akato's school and was Vice President of the Student Council.

Akato wasn't as popular as Raph, but he did get some love letters time to time. He was Student Council/Class President and third top best student. He had okay athletic abilities, but they weren't the best. Raph always was better than Akato with school stuff.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raph smirked as he helped his friend to his feet. "How did three kids tackled you to the floor?"

Akato sweatdropped. "It was an ambush…"

Yuzen looked like his brother except he had brown eyes. The boy was the definition of polite unlike his older brother. He helped Lexa and Ako up to their feet as he smiled at them. "Are you okay, Lexa? Ako?"

The orange-head nodded. "Yeah. Thank you."

Ako nodded as well. "Yes!"

Raph looked at his watch and sighed. "Time to go, Class Prez."

Akato nodded as he gave the four little ones a hug. "Behave you guys, okay?"

"Okay!" The children smiled as the two teens left them and walked towards the gates.

Raph looked at his friend to see him in a daze. "What's up, Class Prez? Worried about the math test?"

The brunette shook his head. "No… I had a weird dream." He started as he played with his bracelet. He always did that when he was thinking about something important to him.

Raph saw this and looked forward. "Want to talk about it? I'm all ears."

Akato thought about the girl's voice and nodded. "I was in space with no stars. There was no light whatsoever. Then I heard a girl's voice."

"A girl?" Raph blinked at the mention of a girl. Akato was the type of guy to fall in love once and never let that love go. If he fell in love with the girl in his dreams, he would have no future waiting for him. If that happened, then the Vongola Famiglia would have no future either.

"It was strange." Akato continued. "I knew that voice yet at the same time I didn't. She seemed out-going and cheerful."

Raph sweatdropped. _"Is that his type?! Oh shit!"_

Akato closed his eyes and thought more about it. "I didn't see her but she seemed to be able to see me. She was asking me to play with her."

Now the other brunette was lost. "Wait, play?"

Akato only shrugged. "Dunno. I want to see her though."

Raph nodded and patted the lighter brunette's back, still worried about him falling in love with someone who could not even exist. "Well, if you met her in your dreams once, you will probably see her again in your dreams tonight."

The Vongola boy only laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

" **Don't tell me you fell in love, Cub."**

The two best friends turned to see a boy, one year older, with the same uniform, except with a dark blue sweater vest and an orange tie. He had fluffy black hair and he had a straight face, making his expressions hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Eichi!" Akato jumped when he saw the oldest of the three came near them. "Why do you pop out of nowhere?"

"It's my thing, Cub." The boy shrugged as he threw a pen at the Vongola. Eichi Hibari always called Akato 'Cub' ever since they were little. It was a nickname that Eichi made for the boy and would hurt anyone who took it from him.

"A pen?" Akato examined the pen. It was black with an orange grip. The top and bottom tips of the pen were silver and had a small, deformed mirror image of Akato on it.

"That's your weapon." Eichi smirked.

Both brunettes looked at the pen then back at the raven haired teen. "How?! How is anyone suppose to fight with a pen?!" They asked together.

This was a habit they got into since they were little. They were only two days apart on their birthdays, Akato being younger, so the two of them were 'brothers from another mother' (and father). Both sets of parents thought it was cute that they're hearts and minds were together, allowing them to speak at once.

Eichi, on the other hand, thought it was annoying. "Click the pen, Cub, but don't hold onto the grip." He commanded as he rubbed in between his eyes.

The said brunette held the pen, making sure not to touch the orange grip, and clicked it. To the boy's surprise, the nozzle of the pen extended into a blade and the grip folded back and up to form a hilt.

"Woah…" Akato said as he stared at the weapon he now wielded. "That's awesome…"

Eichi just rolled his eyes. "Click the pen again and it'll return to it's original state as a pen." He said, pointing at the weapon. "It's also a regular pen. Just hold onto the grip so the blade doesn't come out."

Akato clicked the pen again and the blade collapsed back into the handle as the hilt crawled back into the grip. The brunette looked at his friends with a small smile. "That was cool."

* * *

On the way to school, Akato was playing with his weapon, changing it into a rapier to a pen with every click. He finally stopped when the three were in public. Eichi was a third year (Akato and Raph were second years), so the three separated when they reached the stairs.

When the two brunettes arrived at their classroom, Akato was tackled the moment he opened the door by a white haired girl.

"Akato~!" The girl smiled as she made him fall backwards, Raph moving aside. "I missed you~!"

The said boy blinked at the girl with long white hair, that was in two low pigtails. "Hey, Lisanna." He smiled.

Raph just stared at the Vongola. "Again?" He smirked.

Akato frowned as he and Lisanna got up. "Not a word."

Lisanna Sasagawa, youngest daughter of Ryohei and Hana Sasagawa and Akato's cousin. She's very perky and friendly which allows her to make friends easily. She's president of the drama club and loves to act, but will never become famous due to her dream of becoming the next Sun guardian. Lisanna lived with her mother in Japan when Hana got an amazing job as a fashion designer's assistant. After a few years of being separated from her friends and family, Hana and Lisanna came to live with Ryohei after Hana quit her job. The girl never regretted moving, because she was now able to hang with her friends, family, and her boyfriend.

Raph felt arms around him from behind and saw Lisanna with a smile. "What?" He asked, knowing the answer.

She smiled as she leaned in closer to the boy's face. "Good morning, Love~!" She giggled as she kissed his lips. When she pulled back, both teen's cheeks were pink as they stared into each other's eyes.

Raph, the first to recover, rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around her, enjoying her warmth. "Spoiled brat." He smiled as he kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle.

Yep, that's right. These two are dating. Can you image what Hayato and Ryohei did when they found out? Of course they didn't accept it at first but when they were against their wives _and_ their kids, they had to.

Akato smiled at the lovebirds as he went inside the classroom where he was ambushed again. The girls of his class came up to him, asking for help with the homework they had.

"Sawada-kun, can you help us with this math problem? It's too hard!" One girl complained as she grabbed one arm.

Another girl grabbed the other. "And could you help us with English? It doesn't make sense to me!"

Before the boy could answer, a voice yelled at the girls. **"You all need to pay more attention in class than staring at a certain boy."**

Akato looked back to see the teacher of their homeroom class. He narrowed his eyes at the girls who backed away from the Vongola.

"Noel!" The brunette called him as he smiled a thank you at the man.

This is Noel Hibari, Eichi's older brother by eight years. He's calm and collected, so he rarely gets mad. He finds it annoying whenever the girl's ignore his lessons and stare at a certain Vongola boy, but it couldn't be helped since he only cares that his family are learning. Unlike Eichi, Noel has short black hair and slender gray eyes. He always smiles and tries to understand his students, making him have very inviting face.

"It's Mr. Hibari in class, Sawada." Noel tapped the brunette's head as he called the other students, the ringing from the bell signalling the students to come inside the room. "Okay! Time to start class!"

Akato sat down as he listened to the lesson. He drifted off to stare outside the window where he saw a black limo pull up at the front. "Huh?"

"Sawada!" The brunette looked forward to see Noel in front of his desk with a book opened. "Pay attention. This is going to be on your test."

"R-Right!" The Vongola yelled as he blushed, causing everyone to laugh at him. When Noel was back at the board, Akato looked outside to see the limo driving away. "Who came here?"

* * *

Akato walked around the campus, looking for something to do. It was free period and the boy finished his homework. Noel had kicked the boy out of the classroom when the girls tried to ask for his help again.

The brunette sighed as he turned a corner and bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry!"

" **Watch where you're going!"**

Akato blinked at the female voice and looked to see a girl with red/hotpink hair glaring at him from the floor. She wasn't wearing the school uniform so the boy knew she wasn't a student.

"Um… I'm really sorry." Akato said as he extended a hand towards the fallen girl.

She stared at the hand as she took it and he helped her up. "You should be! Now I'm covered in dirt!" She yelled at him as she patted off the dirt.

"I'm really sorry." The boy sighed. He was already making a bad impression as president to her. "My name is Akato Sawada. I'm the Student Council President. May I ask of your name?"

The girl stared at the boy with shock, anger, and disbelief. "Do you live under a rock?!" She yelled at him, bringing a bit of fear into the boy.

Akato just stared at the girl , confused. "Um… Am I supposed to know?"

The girl, with a red, angry face, turned around and marched away. Before she disappeared from his vision, she turned around and yelled at him. "THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME!" Then she ran off, leaving the boy with a confused impression.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced." Akato whispered to no one as he walked back to his classroom.

Around the corner was the same girl, holding a black and white beaded bracelet. "It's... him..."

* * *

 **Well That's my new story of Tsuna's child~! Hope you all like~! Read more to find out about this girl~!**


	2. The Meeting

**Next chapter is now out~! Yeah, I'm loving this fanfic! I have to write it~! It's sooooo cute~! Anyway Review~!**

* * *

 **I always wanted to be a boy, let's see if I can pull it off! REVIEW! KHR does not belong to me~!**

* * *

 **The Other Eleventh**

 **Target 2: The Meeting**

* * *

Akato walked back to the mansion with Suki, Raph, and Lisanna. The brunette told the others of his encounter with the strange girl and so far, Lisanna came up with a possible theory.

"She could be a new student that was wondering the school to see how it was. I did that too." Lisanna shrugged as she held Raph's hand.

Suki was in thought. "Hot pink hair, huh?" She pondered. "I think I know someone with that hair color."

Akato blinked at the raven haired girl. "Wait, you do?" He asked.

"Maybe… I think I've seen someone with long, magenta hair." Suki sighed.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Magenta and hot pink are different colors, Suki." She started. "Magenta is a mixture of red, white and a hint of purple. Hot pink, on the other hand, has only red and white. They look similar but aren't."

Akato sighed at his cousin. Lisanna was an artist/designer. She knew everything about art and fashion that you would think she was from France.

Now it was Suki's turn to roll her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, the person I saw with that hair color is the famous 'Red Star'!" She squealed.

Now Lisanna was in with Suki. "Red Star's hot pink hair is so beautiful~! And it's natural!"

Raph and Akato blinked. "Who's Red Star?" They asked together.

The girls stared at the boys for a good five seconds before yelling at them. "YOU TWO LIVE UNDER A ROCK!"

Raph sighed as he wrapped his arm around Lisanna's shoulders. "Listen, unlike you two, Akato and I actually do mafia work. It's small compared to our dads' work but it keeps us busy, so we don't know that many famous people."

Akato sweatdropped. "We don't even watch TV." It was true. Whenever Akato wasn't doing paperwork, he was training with his tutor. Speaking of which, he thought about the meeting he had to attend.

"Well, let us teach you about the famous beauty~!" Lisanna broke threw Akato's thoughts as she spoke. "Red Star is the idol from the streets. She was found street dancing and singing with other dancers when her manager came and found her."

Now Suki spoke. "She's amazing at dancing and her songs make you want to dance as well. She has gotten ten awards for only one song!" Suki squealed. "Her CDs are always doubled shipped 'cause they're sold out the day of the release!"

Lisanna flipped her hair. "She's so famous that her amazingly awesome concerts are always sold out! Once tickets are on sale, two minutes in and they're sold out!"

Suki skipped beside Akato. "Her voice is so soothing and peaceful, but she sings songs that are about how life is so harsh to everyone."

The white-haired girl jumped into skip with Suki. "Did you see her drama last night?! That breakup was so epic!"

"Yes~! She's so awesome at playing Belle! I just balled my eyes out when Andrew broke up with her!"

"I know!" Lisanna squealed. "And her next concert is in three days~!"

"A singer, dancer, and actress?" Akato blinked at this new information. If this 'Red Star' idol was able to do all these things, then she was worth looking into. "If my dad allows it, maybe we can go to one of her concerts."

Both girls looked at the brunette for five seconds before jumping on him and hugged him. "Akato, you're the best~!" They yelled together.

The Vongola simply laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He blinked when he arrived home to see a black limo in front of it. "Is someone visiting?"

Raph looked at the car as well and saw the crest on the front window. "The Cacciatori Famiglia?" He said as they all went up the vehicle.

"Who are they?" Suki asked.

"That family… They're not our allies." Raph said as he closed his eyes to think.

"Maybe they want to become allies." Akato shrugged. He too heard of the family. "That family is ruled by a woman and her son was next in line. If I remember correctly, their names were Mizuko and Masato Demerito."

"Eh~! Akato, you know a lot, huh?" Suki grinned.

The said boy just blushed. "You have to know about these things when you're going to succeed the top mafia family."

Lisanna giggled as she hugged his arm. "Akato is blushing~!"

"Am not!" Akato yelled as he pulled his arm out of her grip. He blinked when he noticed something. "The bracelet…" He looked at his lonely wrist. "Where's my bracelet?!"

"Did you drop it at school?" Suki asked.

"I-I don't know! I have to find it before I go to the meeting!" Akato turned, but his friend's words stopped him.

"Too late." Raph sighed, then blinked when he saw a certain hitman at the front doors. "Class Prez." He called for his boss who turned towards the door.

Akato frowned. "I'm home five minutes early, Reborn-san!" He called to his tutor.

"I know, but we need you." Reborn smirked. "You have to meet our new gift."

"Gift?" Akato blinked.

* * *

Akato pulled on his gray tie as he and Raph followed Reborn to the meeting room. He wore a long-sleeve button up with gray pants that matched his tie. A orange vest covered a bit of the long-sleeve and he had black shoes. This was his boss-in-training uniform. Anytime he had to attend anything mafia related, Akato had to wear this. It was like a uniform for work.

Raph had something similar to him, except his vest was black and the tie was red. Just like Akato, Raph had to wear this uniform when ever he had mafia work to do as a righthand-man-in-training. He hated it.

Still worried about his bracelet, Akato looked at his tutor. "Um…. Reborn-san. What's this present?"

"It's for you actually and you have to accept it." The man answered, being shock to the boys. " You have to accept it or it's war."

"Eh? What did I get?" Akato asked himself as Raph stared at him.

"Just wait for it." Reborn was already smirking, waiting for his student's reaction to the 'present'.

Raph saw this and worried for his friend. "Oh man…"

The arrived at the door of Akato's father's office and the said boy knocked. After a moment of silence, they all heard a "Come in!" from inside.

Akato opened the door to see his father sitting at his desk with Hayato Gokudera by his side. In front of the two stood a girl with long hot pink hair. She turned to reveal herself as the same girl that Akato met at school.

"Ah!" The brunette stared at the girl as he went up to her. "It's you!"

The girl only rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say words, but the Vongola beat her to it.

"Are you okay? You ran off before I could ask. I'm really sorry that I ran into you. I wasn't paying attention." Akato bowed, shocking the girl.

"I… It already passed. Don't think about it too much." The girl sighed as she turned away as the boy looked up.

"Thank you." Akato smiled.

"Aka-kun, you met Akane already?" Tsuna asked his son who turned to him.

"Yes. I bumped into her at school…" Akato slowly realised something. "H-Hold on… Akane?" He slowly looked to the girl. "You mean…. Akane Hoshino…?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh, who else would I be? You finally realised it?"

Shock completely numbed the boy. "You're an idol… dancer… and actor…?"

"I write my own music too." She smirked. "I'm a songwriter as well."

Akato shocked everyone in the room when he got on his knees. "I'm really, really sorry for being disrespectful to you! My friends idolize you and if they found out I treated you so badly, they'll kill me! Please let me ask for forgiveness!"

The girl stared at him then looked away. "I'll forgive you if you take me on a date." She replied, shocking the Vongola boy.

"D-Date?!" Akato repeated as he blushed. "B-But why that?!"

Akane looked at Reborn and crossed her arms. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Nope, that's your job." The hitman smirked.

"Tell me what?" Akato asked as he looked back and forth from hitman to the idol.

"She's your present, Akato." Tsuna smiled innocently.

"What?!" Akato and Raph yelled together.

Tsuna sighed. "She's a price that the Cacciatori family paid so we could be allies. Akane Hoshino has taken the role to bring our families together."

"A price?" Raph asked as he tried to remember. "Oh yeah." It hit him as he looked at the girl. "Then! ou must be Rosemarrie Demerito!"

Akane glared at him. "That's not my name anymore!" She turned around. "I changed it to 'Akane Hoshino'! Get it though your head!"

"Rosemarrie Demerito?" Akato repeated. "Who's that?"

Raph informed his boss. "She's the missing daughter of the Cacciatori boss. She went missing five years ago, a year before 'Akane Hoshino' came into the idol world. It makes sense now."

He gave the teen a sad smile. "So she's going to become apart of your family, Akato."

"My family?" The young brunette blinked.

"Yes." Akane looked at the boy and smirked as she went up to him. "I'm going to be your fiance." Her lips were pushed onto the Vongola's and everyone stared at the two.

Akato's eyes widen as he started to back away until he fell back with Akane following. She pulled away and laughed at him. "Wh-What?!" He asked.

"What, Love?" Akane smirked, getting closer to him. "Didn't like it? Let me try again." She closed her eyes and leaned in again, but was stopped when a hand covered her mouth. She opened them to see Akato with a red face.

"D-Don't. You don't love me." He told her, shocking everyone. "If you're forced to do this, then I don't want you to become my wife. You're a human being, which means you have freedom. You can choose your husband."

Akane blinked at the boy as tears formed in her eyes. "Y-You don't want me…?"

Akato shook his head as held his hands up. "N-No! I didn't mean it that way!" He looked at the ground and sighed. "I mean… You're an idol and you deserve someone better than me, Akane-chan."

"Rose."

"Huh?" Akato blinked at the girl's word. "What?"

"Call me 'Rose'." She repeated. "Make me fall in love with you." She stared back into his eyes. "And I'll make you fall in love with me."

The Vongola boy blinked then smiled. "Deal, Rose."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Akato sweatdropped as Akane hid behind him. They were all in his office and they all stared at the two behind the desk. Lisanna and Suki yelled together as the rest just stared.

Raph sighed. "She's going to become Akato's wife, so they're dating for now. If they don't fall in love with each other by his 16th birthday, then it's game over. She's just be a part of this family but not as his wife."

"That's about five months!" Noel yelled.

"Well that aside for now…" Akato held Akane's hand as he nodded to his guardians. "Introduce yourselves to her."

The Storm sighed. "Raph Gokudera, Storm. Age is 15, weapon of choice is a hand gun, and I'm Akato's right-hand man."

Akane nodded. "You were at the meeting. I will remember you."

Suki sighed as well before she grinned at the girl. "I'm Suki Yamamoto, the calming Rain. I'm a swordsman and 15 as well. Nice to meet you!"

Akane blushed. "N-Nice to meet you."

"I'm Lisanna Sasagawa!" The white-haired girl smiled. "I'm the amazing Sun, 15, and I'm a badass with a ribbon!"

"Eh? Ribbon?" She asked as Akato sweatdropped.

The youngest came forward. "I'm Ako! I'm the Lighting Guardian and I'm five years old! I can't really fight, but I'm the overwatcher. Which means, I guide my family from a distance. I give information to Raph-niisan and he tells the others what to do."

Akane already felt sorry for the girl. "Nice to meet you." She smiled sadly.

Akato looked at his friend. "Eichi? Please." He begged.

The boy only stared at the girl. "Cloud. Eichi Hibari." He glared at the girl.

She frowned at him as well, but she held Akato's hand. "N-Nice to meet you." She said as she tried to keep her cool.

The oldest got in between his brother and the girl. "I'm Eichi's older brother and Akato's Mist Guardian. I'm also Akato and the others homeroom teacher." He bowed. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hoshino."

"Likewise." She nodded. _"How are they related?!"_

Akato smiled at the girl. "Rose, welcome to my family." He smiled at her. "I'll try to be a good boyfriend and fall in love with you."

Akane couldn't believe her ears. _"He trusts me so easily…. Why?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. She looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

She smiled at the others. "It's my manager. I haven't told her about this yet, so give me a minute." She turned to her phone and answered. "Hello?"

" **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"** A woman's voice rang as Akane dropped the phone due to shock, causing the others to hear the angry voice as well.

The girl rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone. "Ibiki-san, I'm fine. I'm at the Vongola mansion."

" **I KNOW THAT! I'M HERE ALREADY!"** The voice yelled, bringing shock to everyone.

"Your managers knows already?" Akato asked.

"Loud…" Eichi whined. "Tell her to shut up."

"I wish I could…" Akane sighed. "I'm in one of the offices. Just go to my room and I'll meet you there. I'm tired already."

" **I see. I'll meet you there."** The voice said before they hung up.

* * *

After waving good bye to the family, Akane walked with Lisanna and Suki to find her room. They were talking about how they were happy to have a new member.

"I'm your friend?" Akane asked the two girls.

"Yeah!" Suki smiled. "When you joined the family, you became our friend!"

Lisanna smiled as well. "You can depend on us and we can depend on you. That's what friends do."

The redhead just looked at the floor. "I've only had one friend, but that was a long time ago. I don't think I remember what it's like to have a friend."

Both Guardians looked at each other, grinned, then hugged the idol, shocking her. "Wh-What are you two doing?!"

"Friend hug~!" They cheered.

"What?" Akane asked, looking at the two.

"A friend hug is when a friend hugs the other friend to symbolize their friendship and/or to help the hugged friend feel better." Suki grinned.

Lisanna laughed. "Don't you feel better?"

Akane blinked at the question and actually felt the hug. Their warmth that they shared with her, the laughter they brought to cause a smile to appear on her face, and lastly the welcoming arms that wrapped her in a safe hold. "Yes. I feel so much better." She smiled.

The arrived at the idol's new room and gave each other one last hug, Akane hugging them back. After they pulled apart, Suki and Lisanna waved to their new friend as they disappeared from her sight. Akane smiled as she entered her room to see something shocking.

A grown woman who looked to be in her early thirties, wearing a suit with a shirt, was on the ground close to the door with tears streaming down her face. She had a handkerchief in one hand that was trying to wipe off the running makeup she had on. She looked at the idol with joy even though she looked as if someone close to her had passed away.

"What is wrong with you, Linda?" Akane asked, disgusted with the image.

"Y-You finally made friends!" The woman bawled. "I'm so happy for you!"

Akane rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "It's fake and you know that." She said as she walked over to the restroom. "I'm not here to make friends! I have a mission!"

Linda Vermilion let out a sigh. She is Akane's manager and a mother figure to the idol. Ever since Akane became an idol, Linda has been taking care of her. She had dirty blond hair that was kept in a bun and had black rectangle glasses that covered her beautiful jade green eyes. "That's right. You have a mission."

The idol looked outside her window. "And that mission is to _kill_ Tsunayoshi Sawada and his son, Akato Sawada."

* * *

 **OHHHHH~! What will happen now?! Wait until next time! Ciao, ciao~!**


	3. The Proposal

**Next chapter is now out~! Hope you enjoy~! REVIEW!**

 **I always wanted to be a boy, let's see if I can pull it off! REVIEW! KHR does not belong to me~!**

* * *

 **Another Eleventh**

 **Target 3: The Proposal**

* * *

Akane opened her eyes when she felt the sun raising. She looked at her clock and saw it was only two minutes before her alarm would ring. Today she was going to school. _"Great. I wonder if my fans go to that school. Who am I kidding? I have fans all over the_ world _!"_

She jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. When she was done, she looked in the mirror to fix her hair. The girl heard a knock at her door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal her fiancee. He smiled at her as he walked over to her. "I'm going escort you to breakfast then to school." He told her reflection in the mirror.

"Why is that?" Akane giggled as she continued to brush her hot pink hair. "Are you starting this game of yours?"

"N-No… Well, it's difficult to explain." Akato looked anywhere except the reflection of her eyes. "Anyway, once you're done, we'll leave for breakfast."

Akane raised an eyebrow, but said nothing of it. She watched the boy thru the reflection of the mirror to see him sit in the chair that was at the other side of the room. "Well?"

"Well?" He repeated, confused.

"Speak. This silence is annoying." She stated as she tied her hair. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Eh? Oh, um…" Akato closed his eyes as he spoke. "Well I'm fifteen and the next candidate of the Vongola family. I live with my parents and I'm Japanese. I have two younger siblings named Axel and Lexa. They're twins. Um… What else?" His eyes opened. "Oh yeah! I'm student body president of our school with straight A's. Everyone depends on me and search for me when they need help."

"So you're _that_ type of person…" Akane muttered.

"What was that?" The boy asked her, not catching her words.

"I said that you seem very important to a lot of people." She answered as she tied her half-pony tail.

"Yeah and it sucks."

Akane looked at the boy and saw his face. He was frowning, but at the same time it seemed as if he was remembering a happy memory. He tried to smile, but he looked as if tears were going to come. Now that she got an image of his face, he looked a bit tired.

"A-Akato…?" She said his name with worry.

The boy's face snapped into a happy face when he heard her say his name. "I don't want to own you. That's why I will let you choose you who you will love. It's your choice." His words shocked the girl into confusion.

"M-My choice?" She asked, the words sounding alien to her. "What does that mean?"

"It means…" Akato gave her a cocky smile. "I won't try to make you fall in love with me. You can fall in love with whoever you wish to love. That's all."

Akane blinked at his words. She got up and yelled at him. "What does that mean?! We're supposed to be together as a couple! You are suppose to use me in order for our families to become allies!"

Akato got up as well and walked over to her. She closed her eyes when he lifted his hand, but she reopened them when she felt something patting her head softly. She looked at him and blushed at his soft face.

"I just want to be your friend, not your owner."

Her eyes widened. She was never told that before. Men always wanted her for her body and that was it. They never, ever wanted to be her 'friend'. _"Just who is this boy?!"_ She asked herself.

The pink-haired girl moved away from the Vongola and walked towards the door. "Let's go." She said, bored.

"Oh, okay." Akato shrugged as he opened the door for her.

The two walked outside her room and down the hall. In the middle of their walk, Akato put his arm around the girl's shoulders, shocking her. She smiled. "Are you sett-?!" Akane blinked when she saw his face.

He looked like he was guarding her. His face just screamed 'Back off' that made the girl's heart jump. He wasn't looking at her, but around them as if someone would pop out and attack them. The way he was treating her made her feel a bit confused.

 _"What the heck?!"_ Akane yelled in her head as she looked forward, closing her eyes. _"Why is he acting like this? It's annoying! Calm down, Akane. Remember, act like a tsundere. Rough on the outside yet soft on the inside. Everyone loves those types of girls. Act like one, become like one."_

"Rose?" The girl looked up at the boy to see his face filled with concern. "Are you okay? Your face is red."

Akane blinked. "It's just you're kinda scaring me. Why are you looking around as if the enemy is here?"

Akato smiled. "It's just a stranger that I don't exactly like is coming today and I don't want him to hurt you."

The girl forced her face to grow red. "What's with that? Who is he?!"

"He's…" Akato looked away, nervous but then he glared at the shadows. "I can see you. Come out!"

Akane looked to see a boy come out from the shadows. "Wh-Who…?"

The boy was wearing a jersey and some jeans. His hair was a strawberry blond, almost the color of her own hair. His eyes are what caught her attention the most. They were blood red with a cross-like pupil. He had a cocky grin that resembled Akato's and he was staring right at her.

"Oh~! So this is the famous Red Star, Akane Hoshino~!" The boy said, smiling.

"Y-Yes, I am. Who are you?" She glared at the boy as her blush faded away.

"I'm Akato's best friend, Rikuo Kozato. I'm the next boss for the Simon Family, Simon Undicesimo." The blonde bowed.

"Why are you lying? I don't know you." Akato looked away with a bored look. "Please go away, Kozato-kun."

Rikuo fell to the floor as Akane stared at the boy who pulled her away from the blond. "U-Um… A-Akato-kun?" She called him as she looked back to see the Simon following.

"Hey! Akato! Please don't be mean to me! Come on!" The red-headed blond begged as he followed the two. "Akato~! Please~!"

"You're annoying. Go away." The said boy said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you two know each other or know _of_ each other?" Akane asked, confused.

"We're childhood friends." Rikuo said as he walked beside the couple. "We've known each other since birth except I'm younger by a month. Akato's birthday falls on the fifth of December and mine is on the fifth of January."

"You're a stalker." Akato stated.

"It's not stalking since we're best friends! We basically know everything about each other!"

"I don't know you."

"AKATO! COME ON!"

Akane watched as both boys were arguing with her in the middle. She couldn't help, but laugh at the two. "You two are horrible!" She looked at Akato. "Do you seriously wish to lie to me, your soon-to-be-wife?"

Akato blinked at the comment as she pushed him against the wall next to him. "I-I wasn't trying to… Y-You see… I-!"

Akane touched his lips and made him shiver. "You were lying to me~! I need payment~!" She got on her tiptoes and kissed the boy, locking him into the kiss by holding his face. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and forced his tongue to play with hers.

Rikuo blushed at the scene and looked away. "Oh man… This is awkward…"

When the couple pulled apart, they were out of breath.

Akane smiled at him. "So do wish to inform me what's going on?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Or do I have to try another sexy way for you to tell me what I want?"

"I-I'll talk!" Akato yelled with a red face and the girl let out a giggle but didn't let go. Once he was calm, he started. "Rikuo is a childhood friend that can control our flames."

"Both of your flames?" She asked.

"The Oath flame." Rikuo smiled as he went up to the brunette and grabbed his freehand. With Rikuo's freehand a red-orange flame appeared and danced on his palm. "This flame is the proof of the Vongola and Simon Alliance. It's precious to our families."

"Amazing…" Akane blinked as the flame disappeared when their hands disconnected.

"I'm suppose to know how to control it like my father, but Rikuo got the control instead." Akato let out a sigh. "Who am I kidding? I can't even command the flames I already have."

Akane blinked. "You can't control your flames?"

"No, I can." Akato shrugged. "I just can't summon them. It's hard for me to have the determination to summon them when I have nothing to actually go for. Like I don't have the will to fight so that I can summon my flames."

Rikuo let out a sigh. "You idiot. You have one now."

"I do?/He does?" The coupled asked together.

The Simon pointed at the girl who was still clinging onto the Vongola. "She's your will."

* * *

"I'm Akane Hoshino. Nice to meet you." The said girl bowed in front of the whole class as they clapped their hands with shock. She smiled at them all. "Hope we get along."

"Thank you, Hoshino-san." Noel smiled at her. "Your seat is next to Sawada-kun."

"Thank you, Sensei." Akane smiled back at him and turned to take her seat. Her smile vanished when she saw that her fiance was not looking at her. He was staring outside the window instead.

She took her seat next to him and got her notebook out to take notes. She looked over at the boy and saw he was writing down what was on the board. She did the same as she remembered his attitude towards her.

" _If I'm his so-called will, then why won't he looked at me? If he doesn't, how am I supposed to get him to fall for me?!"_ Akane sighed. _"This is getting harder… Tsundere. Act like a tsundere."_

Akato, on the other hand, wrote down some notes before he looked outside the window. _"Where did I drop it? If I don't find it now, then I don't know what I'll do."_

As the class continued, lunch finally came and Akane stood to get some food. She was shocked to see Akato get up from his seat and walk out the classroom without even talking to her.

"Akane~!" Lisanna walked up to her friend. "Want to eat together?"

"Sure." The said girl smiled, but her eyes were filled with anger for the boy.

* * *

"I'm going to the restroom." Akane smiled as she walked out the room with her make-up bag. As she walked, students surrounding her talked and whispered about her beauty and grace. She smiled. _"At least they give me attention, but I need his. What to do… What to do…"_

She turned a corner and saw Akato surrounded by girls. He was talking to them with worry while they had giggly smiles on their faces. Akane blinked at the scene and lightly smirked before she dropped her bag, getting their attention.

"Hoshino-san." Akato blinked at the girl.

Taken a bit back at what he called her, Akane turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Hoshino-san!" Akato yelled as he excused himself from the girls and grabbed the make-up bag from the floor, running after the girl who walked outside. "Hoshino-san!"

Akane stopped and found she was standing where she first met the boy. "What?" She asked in a cold tone as she turned to face him.

Akato stared at the hot pink hair that flowed in the wind. "You dropped your bag." He went to her and place the bag in her hands.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No. I want to thank you for helping me back there." Akato smiled. "Those girls wouldn't leave me alone. I told them I was supposed to show you around during lunch and they let go instantly. You're a good actor. Thanks."

Akane blinked as she turned around. _"He saw through it?! He knew I was acting, but thought the wrong reason? He was supposed to think that I liked him so he could come over here and comfort me! This boy! I won't give up!"_

"Well, I was kind of hurt." She started. "You didn't even look at me during class."

"Sorry." The boy spoke as she smirked at his uneasy tone. "I'm just looking for something important to me. I lost it."

Akane turned around and pulled out a bracelet with black and white beads. "This?" She asked.

Akato was looking at the ground and blinked when he saw it in her hand. "Where did you find it?!" He asked as she threw it in his hand.

"Here." She told him. "I found it here. Just before you got here actually."

"Thanks!" Akato laughed as he put it on it's rightful spot. He pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to the girl. "It was your promise ring, but I would like you to think of it as your thank you present for finding this for me."

Akane blinked when the ring box was opened and she saw a red crystal heart on a silver ring. She hesitantly went and grabbed it, loving it's decor. "It… It's beautiful." She smiled as she handed it to him. "Put it on me."

"Eh?" Akato blinked. "Why?!"

"'Cause you're my soon-to-be husband. Put it on me." She told him.

"But I sai-!" He stopped talking when Akane blew him a kiss, signaling that she would kiss him if he didn't listen. "O-Okay. I'll do it."

Akane smiled as the ring was placed on her rightful finger that was connected to her heart. She lifted her left hand and watched as the ring sparkled with the light. "I love it."

"I'm glad." Akato smiled.

Akane looked at him. "What about you? Your wedding band?"

Akato shook his head as he lifted his left hand that had the Vongola ring. "It's this ring. Every boss marries with this ring. It's the rule."

"I didn't know that…" Akane answered as she stared at the powerful ring. "Does that mean that some wifes would be killed by that ring."

"Well yeah. I think Second, Third, and even Ott-!" Akato blinked when the girl started to shake. "I won't kill you!"

Akane closed her eyes as she continued to shake, not listening. _"I'm doomed! Mother never said anything about the Vongola Boss Ring was the boss' wedding ring! This is hopeless! Even if I do get him to love me, his ring will surel-!"_

The girl blinked when the brunette hugged her close. His warmth calming her down and his strong, yet gentle hold held her up. She felt so weak in his arms.

"I won't kill you." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. "I asked for the ring so that I could have the power to protect you. I'm weak and not that strong, but I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

Akane stayed quiet as her thoughts clouded her head again. _"This… This is the first time anyone has told me that before… What do I do? I'm feeling so happy…"_

Akato pulled away and smiled at the girl's blushing face. "Rose. Whatever you want, tell me and I'll do it."

"Fall in love with me." Akane commanded in a soft voice, regaining her posture. "Hurry and fall in love with me."

Akato's face began to turn red. "E-EH?!"

"Don't play dumb!" Akane told him. "I really didn't like it when those girls were all over you. You're mine!"

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Akato argued. He jumped when the girl looked heartbroken. "I mean, it's…" He let out a sigh, thinking as he messed with his hair. "How about we start as a couple? Girlfriend and boyfriend? That sound good?"

A sweet smile covered her smirk. "Yeah~!" She hugged his arm and looked up at his blushing face. "Akato-kun is my boyfriend~!"

"Y-Yeah…" Akato smiled as he led her to the school building. He looked at the girl, not noticing her flaws. "I'm glad you're happy."

Akane blinked at the words and she looked up at him. "What?"

"You seem to enjoy to belong to someone and someone belong to you." Akato started. "From today and forward, I belong to Akane Hoshino."

The girl knew this was good to trick him, but it seemed that she was forgetting one detail. What that was, however, was something she didn't know.

* * *

"It's only been one class period and the whole school is talking about you two." Lisanna giggled as she placed her head on Raph's shoulder.

"Not really." Akato smiled as his girl held his hand. "I wouldn't say that."

Akane looked over at the girls who glared at her. "Rose are red, violets are blue. He is mine, not for you. If chance you take my place, I will take my fist and smash your face."

The girls' glares got stronger after they heard the poem. They all gave the four one last glare before walking out, causing the idol to hold back her laughter.

"Wow." Raph smiled. "You really are loved, Akato."

"It's surprising." Akato shrugged. "I didn't know they liked me that much."

"Really?" Raph, Lisanna, and Akane blinked.

"Hey!" The four looked up to see Saki at the door with a bag. "Akato, you still have the keys to get inside the gym, right?"

The brunette got up and nodded. "Yeah, want me to open it for you?"

Saki shook her head as she handed him the bag. "I'm gonna be late to class. Can you take it for me?"

Akato nodded his head. "Sure. I don't mind. I need to speak with the principle either way about the festival next month."

"Akato, you're the best~!" Saki giggled as she hugged her childhood friend. "I'll leave it to you~!" She smiled as she ran out the room.

"How can you deal with her?" Raph asked as they watched as she almost hit three boys who were walking out.

"Saki-can is Saki-chan~!" Lisanna laughed as she watched her best friend bow to the three boys before she ran off.

Akane walked up to her boyfriend. "Akato, are you going alone?"

Akato smiled at her. "Yeah. Class is starting soon so you should stay here. I need to talk with the principle either way." He looked at his assistant. "Raph, I'll take care of it."

"Goo." The brunette smiled. "I hate that guy."

"I'm off." Akato smiled as he walked out the room with the bag.

Akane frowned. "I have a bad feeling…"

* * *

"And there we are." Akato smiled as he pulled out his key from the keyhole. He shook the doors to check if they did lock. A smile appeared when the doors didn't move an inch.

The brunette started to walk down the path to the principle's office. He was putting the keys in his pocket when he turned one corner and got punched by the shadow lurking in the shadows.

The blow was so hard that he fell to the ground with a thud and his nose began to bleed. Akato looked up to see three boys surrounding him, the ones from his class and the ones that Saki had bumped into. He felt a bit of fear raising as he watched as the boys closed in on him.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Akane let out a sigh as she looked at her desk only to see it still empty. It had been about twenty minutes and she was getting a bad feelings. Finally, tired of waiting, Akane raised her hand and asked the leave the room.

With the teacher's okay, Akane walked out the room with no questions. She looked around the visible area for the missing brunette before she finally went outside. "Where are you…?"

She blinked when a rotten rusty smell hit her senses. She sniffed around and followed the scent that led her to something she wish she didn't see.

Akato was covered in blood with three bodies surrounding him on the floor, unconscious. His eyes were hidden under his bangs and he seemed a bit emotionless. His hand was held up as if he was looking at it and his shoulders seemed relaxed.

"A-Akato… kun…?" Akane called out to the boy.

The boy lifted his head when his name was called and Akane was relieved to see his normal face. "Rose…" He blinked and looked around him, before he looked back at the ground. "Sorry, Rose."

"Why…?" The only word she could say as she covered her mouth with her hands as tears came down her face.

"Do I… Do I seem normal…?" Akato smiled at her, but one could tell it was fake. "Because I don't feel normal."

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter~! Please review~!**


	4. The Weaknesses

**New chapter is out cuz I got an idea for this chapter! I had it halfway done and I finally finished it after I watched a certain anime.**

* * *

 **I always wanted to be a boy, let's see if I can pull it off! REVIEW! KHR does not belong to me~!**

* * *

 **Another Eleventh**

 **Target 4: The Weaknesses**

* * *

"A-Akato… kun…?" Akane called out to the boy.

Shinko blinked when his name was called and looked up to see Akane, relieved. "Rose…" He blinked and looked around him. He blinked at the blood on his clothes. _"I see…"_

The boy let out a sigh before he looked back at the ground. "Sorry, Rose."

"Why…?" She asked, making him feel guilty.

"Do I… Do I seem normal…?" He smiled at her, but he still knew that his feelings didn't match up. "Because I don't feel normal."

His chest tightened up when he saw Akane taking a step back. He knew she was scared by the way she shook. "You're scared? Don't worry. They're alive."

"Th-That's not why I'm scared…" Akane answered.

"Huh?" Akato blinked then he got the picture and nodded. "The truth… I have a split-personality."

"A split-personality?" The girl blinked.

"That personality likes to fight and kill, something I don't like." Akato smiled. "It's called a gift from the past."

"Gift from the past?"

* * *

"Thanks, Eichi-kun, Hibari-sensei." Akato smiled as he watched the mist flames cover the area. The three were at the area and Akane stayed away from Akato. She looked at his new fresh clothes that he changed into.

"What was that…?" She asked herself as she remembered the way Akato acted before she called out to him. "It was like he was someone else…"

" _I have a split-personality."_

She shook her head as she turned away from the three. "I'm confused."

" **I'm sure that you are."**

"Huh?" She blinked when she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a certain brunette. "D-Don't scare me like that!"

Akato smiled. "I'll explain when you get out of work. Now go."

She backed away when he lifted his hand, shocking him. His hand was at the level of his face and was almost to her head. Akane realised that he wasn't going to hurt her. No, he was going to pat on her head like earlier in her room.

"Th-Then… I'm off." She told him and ran away, noticing how his bangs covered his eyes. _"I messed up…"_

* * *

Akato couldn't watch her ran away from him, so he looked down. Knowing that she was probably never going to give him a chance, he turned and walked towards his guardians. A smile on his face seemed a bit forced. "Let's go home?"

Eichi, who was watching, nodded. "I'm tired of this place."

Noel let out a sigh. "I have some papers to grade. You two go on ahead."

"Yes./Sure." They responded as they walked away.

"So she found out about you?" Eichi asked his friend.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "But, I didn't have enough time to explain it to her. Actually she was really scared of me."

"You already messed up a chance for our families to become allies." The Cloud told his boss bluntly. "Akato, you're an idiot."

The said boy's head dropped. "Y-Yeah… What should I do? If Dad finds out, he'll be so disappointed in me…"

"He probably won't make you the next boss." Eichi smirked.

Akato jumped. "Y-You don't think he'll give it to my younger siblings? I don't want them to be the next boss! Their too young, maybe when they grow older, they'll be better than me… But I wanted to be the next boss…."

"Oh well." Eichi shrugged, causing his boss to sulk even more. "Anyway, how are you going to explain _that_ to your girl?"

Akato remembered when he woke up and saw he was covered in blood. The way she called his name still echoed in his head. "I have an idea, but I need to make some calls."

* * *

Akane let out a sigh as she took a drink of water. She had her hair down and was wearing a black dress with red roses painted on the tips. She was barefoot and had a chain around her neck, wrist, and ankles. Of course they were fake.

"Red Star! You're on in five!" The stage manager told her.

She got to her feet and nodded. "I'm going!"

She walked past him as he began to talk on his mic. She looked and saw her manager talking with the producer. Akane looked at the stage that was prepared for her music video and let out a sigh.

The props were a green screen wall and floor. On the green screen floor was a large gray cage. Surrounding the cage were fake rose bushes that had no leaves, only thorns and white roses.

"After this, I get to go home…" She whispered as she entered the cage.

" _I'll explain when you get out of work."_

Akane shook her head as the workers got to there positions, whispering to herself to get a grip. "I need to focus. I'll do something about that later. I have fans to please."

"Alright! Last take of the video! Bare with us!" The director called. "In five! Four! Three! Two!"

The music started as soon as the camera turns on. Akane sat down and held the bars as she began to think. _"I need fear, anger, and sadness."_ She thought. _"Thank you, Akato. You're my support for this song."_

As she sung, Akane remembered about her mother and her mission.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"I'm not your tool anymore." Eight year old Akane told the woman sitting on her chair. She had long dark brown hair that was worn as a Shrine Maiden. She also wore a kimono of one. "I decided that I would become independent from you. I'm going to leave this house and become an idol! Maybe someone will appreciate my talent and make me a star!"

The boy with dark brown hair glared at the girl looked identical to him. "Rosemarrie! Have respect for our mother!"

"She's not my mother!" Akane piped back. "A mother doesn't treat her kids as tools!"

"You got cheeky lately, Rosemarrie." He growled as his brown eyes changed color to a dark pink.

"Masato, you're already a tool, but you're weaker than me. You are my younger twin brother." Akane growled back as her light brown eyes changed to a lighter shade of pink.

" **Enough!"**

The two blinked as their eyes changed back to their original color. They both looked at the woman that hadn't moved from her seat. She had long black hair that brighten to a brown at the tips. Her eyes glowed a dark pink as she glared at the siblings.

"Rosemarrie." The woman called. "You think you can free yourself from me? How foolish. I made you, so…"

Akane blinked when her mother disappeared. She was about to look around the room for her when she felt a blade at her neck. Her eyes looked to see that her mother had her pinned and had a kunai* at her neck. Fear crawled up her back as she realised that her life was in danger.

"I can easily get rid of you and your pathetic life." The woman smirked. "You belong to me, Maiden of the Pink Rose."

Akane was released from her mother's grip and fell to her knees, holding her neck. She held her breath for so long that she was gasping for air now. Akane looked behind her to see her mother holding the kunai pointed at her.

Yes. This was Akane's mother, Mizuko Demerito. She is the soon-to-be boss of the Cacciatori Famiglia and the woman that is feared by many. However, that title hasn't been given to her yet.

"Listen." Mizuko smirked. "If you wish for your freedom from me, then you will first have to finish a mission for me."

Akane, still rubbing her neck, sat down, still facing her mother. "Wh-What is it…?"

The woman's smirk widened. "I am going to marry the current boss of the Cacciatori Famiglia and kill him, making it look like he was attacked by an enemy. As soon as I take his place with force, I will try to make the Vongola our allies."

"The Vongola…?" Akane blinked. "Who is that?"

"A bunch of pest that need to die already." Mizuko shrugged. "In order to do that however, I need a peace offering. Vongola Decimo has a son that is around your age. When you both are older and my plan goes as I predicted, then you are to become the peace offering for an alliance. When you have their trust, you will kill either Vongola Decimo or his son. It doesn't matter who, as long as one is dead."

" What…?" Akane blinked at the mention of her taking a life.

"When they have lost their current or future boss, the Vongola will become weaker and aim for revenge. That's when we kill them all and take over the mafia world."

"I can't do that!" Akane yelled with fear. "I'm not a ni-!"

"YOU WILL DO IT!" Mizuki bellowed, making the walls and floor shake with her words. "If you wish to be free, then you will do as I say."

Akane closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. "Y-Yes…"

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Cut!" The director yelled, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

Akane touched her face and felt the tear that ran down her cheeks. She got out of the cage and smiled at everyone, thanking them for their hard work. She went to her dressing room and changed into her clothes. Once she was ready, Linda drove Akane back to the Vongola mansion.

As they drove, Akane looked out the window, she started to fly into her thoughts again. _"That deal was made almost seven years ago. Back then, I didn't think that it would ever work. Mother eventually married that man and killed him, earning the title by manipulating their minds. As soon as they started to fall into her hands, I ran. I changed my hair color, met Linda, and became the perfect idol. However…"_

A flashback of Akane walking into her dressing room to see her mother there, waiting for her. _**"It's time, My Maiden."**_

Akane let out a shaky sigh. _"After that, she arranged for me to meet the Vongola. Decimo told me that he was told by Mother that she sent me into hiding as an idol. He was fooled as well. Pathetic."_

"Here you are, Akane." Linda spoke, snapping the idol out of her thoughts. "You're back home."

Akane let out a sigh as she opened the door. "It's not my home. I have no home."

"Akane…" Linda frowned as her client closed the door and began to walk towards the gate. "You're right. You're living in Hell."

Akane walked up the path with her school bag by her side. She approached the door and opened it to be greeted very, very strangely. "Wh-What the…?"

"W-Welcome home, R-Rose…" Akato smiled as he hung upside down by the rope that was tied around his foot. "H-How was work?"

"It was fine…?" Akane blinked as she looked at the boy. "What are you doing?"

Akato smiled as his face was turning red from all of the blood in his head. "Well… We have new guest and like to play with me like this…"

"Play? Play what?" Akane blinked. _"He really is an idiot."_

 **"Master, you lost!"**

Akane looked up to see a girl with red hair and strange red eyes smiling from the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a black V-neck top with a white undershirt with a short red skirt. Her long red hair was clipped with two gold hair clips that keeps her hair from falling on her face. On her feet, she wore a pair of red knee-high boots with black tights/stockings underneath.

"Who?" Akane blinked, getting the girl's attention.

The redhead looked at the idol and blinked. "Who?"

Akato sweatdropped. "Umm… Before we say names, can I be released, already? Please, Kana?"

"Kana?" Akane blinked and sweatdropped. "Do you mean the Blazing Princess of the Simon, Kana Kozato?"

Kana smirked as she pulled out a small knife. "Yeah. That's me." She swiftly threw the knife at the rope that was near Akato's foot and released him from the trap. "And you are Akane Hoshino, the famous idol known as the Red Star?" She asked as the boy flipped and landed on the ground.

"Yes." The pink haired girl smiled. "So what's going on?"

" **Kana is mad that Akato has you."**

Akane turned to see Rikuo walking in with a girl next to him. She had dark green eyes and her hair was light blue and it reached her shoulders. She had a short, white dress with a black jacket and black leather boots. A dark blue scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her breath would cloud up every time she opened her mouth.

"Jealousy?" Akane blinked.

"Of course not!" Kana yelled. "Tsurara! Keep quiet!"

"Tsurara?" The idol blinked. "You mean the Ice Demon of the Bertesca*, Tsurara?"

"It's nice to meet you, Red Star, Akane Hoshino." The albino nodded. "I apologize for my partner's rudeness. You see, she has always looked up to Sawada-san and when she found out that he was engaged. She got really angry."

Kana slid down the rail of the stairs and glared at her partner. "I'm not jealous! I just can't believe Master is getting married before me!"

Rikuo laughed. "He's two years older, so of course he's going to marry before you."

"Shut it, you no-good brother!" She yelled. "You're a misture of Dad's cowardness and mother's easygoing personality. It's strange!"

Rikuo sweatdropped. "You got Dad's seriousness and Mom's bloodlust. Fate is so mean to me and my little sister's heart."

Kana flicked her earing and her flames powered it, causing a bloom to appear from the flames. She hopped on the handle and swiftly kicked her brother. "Die!"

Akane blinked when she saw the the kick was blocked by a certain brunette. "A-Akato…?" She called.

The brunette smiled at the redhead. "Kana. Please no fighting. I can't afford you to ruin the building and hurting Rose."

Akane blushed. _"He stopped the attack for me…? Why? I can fight bac-! Oh yeah. He doesn't know."_

Kana blushed as well as she jumped off the bloom that vanished in her flames. "Whatever." She frowned.

Akane snapped out of it when Akato smiled at her. She remembered how he was covered in blood and swallowed. "Are you going to tell me, Love?"

"Yeah. Let's all go to the living room." Akato nodded as he looked at the others. "I'll need your help. Will you all come?"

"Yes." They all answered.

* * *

Akane sat on the small couch and watched as the others sat on the others. Akato was the only one still standing. The idol didn't like the way they all turned serious.

The brunette nodded. "Okay. Rose, what we are going to tell you is the truth. It's up to you if you believe it or not."

Akane nodded. "Continue."

Tsurara started. "You see, Akato is cursed with a barden of the past."

"Eh?" Akane blinked.

"You already know Akato, right?" Rikuo spoke. "He's kind to others, never thinks about the mafia world, and makes sure everyone is safe, right?"

Akane nodded, knowing what he was talking about. In just one day, she realised how kind he was and how he wasn't thinking about their families but her own happiness. She knew that Akato, not the one that hurt the others.

"Did you know that he's the reincarnation of Vongola Secondo?" Rikuo smirked.

"V-Vongola Secondo?" Akane gasped in fear, knowing the man's history from her mother. "It is said that during his reign, he was the fear of the underworld because of his Flame of Wrath's incredibly destructive power. When using it, he wields no supporting weapon and instead only shoots his Flames out from his hands."

Akato smiled at her. "He's the past me."

The idol stared at the boy. "What do you mean?! How are you so sure?!"

The Vongola boy's smile turned sad. "I've always dreamt about him since I was little. His past, reign, and death are all in my memories. He's me, and I'm him. I have another side of me, my darkness, that likes to kill and hurt others. I've had it since I was a child. That other me was born from those memories."

"But how can you be so sure?!" Akane argued. "You? The reincarnation of Vongola Secondo?! I don't believe it!"

"Me neither." Akato looked away. "So I put on my father's ring."

"No way…" The idol gasped.

"Ricardo was smiling at me and told Primo that I was him. He says that I will carry on his will and make the Vongola the most feared family." The brunette shrugged. "Of course I told him no, but…"

" _ **I'll make you fight, hurt, and kill our enemies! You are me!"**_

Akato shuttered at the memory. "I have a bit more control now that I'm older and can keep him at bay, but there are times that comes out. Like that time."

Akane remembered the incident at school. "I understand." SHe muttered as she sat down to take it all in.

"Rose, I-!"

"We still love him." Kana spoke up, standing. "My brother, Tsurara, and I, along with the others that care about him, still love him so we will fight for him and wake him up from Hell. We wouldn't run away from him. What about you? Will you fear Master and run away?"

Akane glared at the girl, standing up again. "I am Akato Sawada's girlfriend and soon-to-be wife! I don't care about his past, his other self, or anything like that! I will love and marry the kind Akato that cares about me! The rest I will accept. It won't be now nor maybe tomorrow, but I will!"

"Rose…?" Akato blinked then smiled. "Thanks, Rose."

The girl looked away, blushing at the smile she was given. "Love, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah. Night" The Vongola smiled as he watched the girl walked out the door.

Kana crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't trust her."

Akato looked at the girl and patted her head. "Don't worry. I can handle a bit of sass. After all, I looked after you."

Kana glared at him and held his neck, squeezing it so he had trouble breathing. "What was that?" She growled.

Akato smiled as he flicked her forehead. In one second, he had her pinned on the couch that Akane was sitting on. His hands held her wrist against the couch and his feet kept hers from kicking him away.

"So many openings." He smirked. "Don't let you guard down even though you have the advantage. I taught you that remember?"

Kana glared at the boy and nodded, a pink hue coming to her cheeks. "Y-Yes…"

Rikuo frowned at the couple. "Akato, please don't flirt with my sister."

Akato frowned at the boy as he released his student. "Sorry, but who are you again?" He looked at Kana. "Do you know him?"

"Nope." She smirked. "He's just a stalker, Master."

"HEY! DON'T PLAY ALONG WITH HIM, KANA!"

Tsurara giggled. "Well, we should head to bed as well. Let's go, Kana."

"Yeah." The redhead smiled as she followed her friend.

Rikuo stayed behind as he looked at his friend. "Akato, are you sure about this? You forgot to tell her about your flames, your past, and that bracelet."

"Time will come when I tell her about that. Go to bed, Kozato." Akato shrugged as he walked towards the door. "We have to work tomorrow and we'll need lots of rest."

"You are something else." Rikuo let out a sigh, looking that the back of the Vongola. "Akato, I'll protect you until I die."

The said boy stopped walking. "You're still saying that? I don't need it."

The Simon shook his head. "I promised Nana-san that I would. I don't break my promises."

Akato looked back at the boy and smirked. "And this is why I think you're weird. I can handle it."

"You say that, but what happened today?"

Akato frowned, looking away. "A mistake."

Rikuo walked up to his friend and patted his back. "I'll make sure mistakes like that don't repeat. Let me be by your side. Let me protect you."

The brunette looked at the floor. "I'll think about it."

"Please do."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter~! Hope you all enjoyed it~! Until next time~! Ciao, Ciao~!**

* * *

 **Tips:**

 *** Kunai is** **a Japanese dagger, possibly derived from the masonry trowel. Mostly used by ninjas.**

 *** The Bertesca Famiglia is a game-exclusive Mafia Famiglia and its members the central antagonists in the DS gameKatekyō Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!**


End file.
